


A Little Surprise

by White_Winter



Series: Warriors : One-shots [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Foxleap decides to cheer the clan up!, Takes place during 'The Fourth Apprentice', The clan has too much experience with his "surprises", The surprise didn't backfire (for once)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Winter/pseuds/White_Winter
Summary: Foxleap just had a brilliant idea.Sure, his so-called ‘brilliant’ ideas generally aren’t actually super brilliant and all, but giving up isn’t in Foxleap’s dictionary.On one warm spring night, he surprises the clan.A small gesture goes a long way.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Foxleap/Hazeltail (Warriors), Icecloud & Foxleap (Warriors)
Series: Warriors : One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Little Surprise

_Foxleap’s POV_

The day looked to be pretty normal. 

The leaves were rippling in the new-leaf wind. 

The sun was shining down, making the trees over the hill glow in a bright green shade. 

Cats were scurrying around the clearing, chatting with each other, purring with amusement. 

And, of course, I had a brilliant idea. 

I mean, obviously all of my ideas are amazing and all, but this one was off the charts. Every cat was gonna love it and appreciate it. 

“I can’t wait!” I yelped happily to no one in particular. 

“Can’t wait for what?” A voice spoke from behind me, and I turned to meet my white-furred sister, Icecloud. 

I gave her a look. _She really should know what it means when I’m this excited._

“I have a plan to surprise everyone.” I explained quickly, green eyes glowing. 

Icecloud sighed. “Haven’t you learned your lesson by now?” Her voice was fond, but exasperation was clear in it. 

I frowned. “What lesson?” 

She cocked her head. “Wow, you really are dense.”

_What is she talking about? I’m not dense...right?_

I opened my mouth in defiance, about to retort, but she wasn’t done. “I guess nothing actually gets through that thick head of yours.” She mewed teasingly, and I grinned. 

“That’s a good thing eh?” I asked, but I didn’t really want an answer to that. Her blue eyes gleamed and I spoke before I would regret it 

“Anyways, what is that lesson that I supposedly should have learned by now?” I changed the topic not-so-subtly. 

She scoffed, not missing my poor attempt at changing the topic, but left her remark that I wasn’t waiting very eagerly for hanging. “Your..uh surprises, a-aren’t _generally_ very good..” she spoke cautiously, as if I would be offended. 

I smirked. _The Great Foxleap does not get offended._

“Don’t worry little sis,” I patted my paw at the top of her head, which she swatted away playfully. “I’ll take care of everything just fine.” I assured her. 

It didn’t do her much good though, the skepticism still transparent on her face. 

“Now go, and do your warrior stuff and all.” I shooed her away, and giving me a lick on my ear, she padded away. “Don’t mess anything up!” she exclaimed. 

I fluffed up my russet fur indignantly. “Trust me, I don’t do that often!” I yelled after her, but she was gone. 

A couple snickers behind me caused me to whip around. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw were clearly trying to conceal their laughter, but that was failing horribly. I gave them a mock glare, and they bowed low to me, before racing away, their laughter now in full force. 

I snorted, and then absorbed myself into the plan. 

  * _Collect a bunch of flowers that aren’t needed for herbs, or Jayfeather will have my pelt._


  * Offer to be the guard for the night. 


  * Grab all the flowers and spread them around the clearing. (Make it look pretty)


  * Fake an attack and call everyone out at Moon-high.


  * Bam! Surprise, Done. 



I mentally congratulated myself for thinking up this awesome plan, and raced out the thorn entrance, before Mr. Bossy Furball aka Brambleclaw would stop me and put me on a patrol. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


_I thought flowers were supposed to grow in new-leaf._

It was almost sun-set now and I _still_ hadn’t nearly found enough of the flowers that I needed. 

I groaned in defeat and kicked harshly at the ground. 

_If flowers don’t grow now, when will they grow?_ I thought angrily. _And now Brambleclaw will pester me, and I can’t even tell him my plan. Great. Just great._

A rustle distracted me out of depressing thoughts, and I scented a squirrel. My hopes brightened a little bit. _At least the lecture that I’ll be getting won’t be too long if I have a piece of prey!_

I placed my paws carefully on the leaf-covered forest floor and crouched. Stalking closer, I spied it near the bush and taking my chance, I made a gigantic leap.

I probably didn’t need to, but hey, a little flair doesn’t hurt.

The squirrel didn’t even have time to react, before it was safely caught in my jaws. Unfortunately, a little flair does hurt, because I crashed right through the bush the squirrel was in front of and onto a field of...flowers! 

I crashed heavily on my shoulders, but the pain wasn’t acknowledged. I stared in awe at the field. There were so MANY flowers. Pink, purple, white, yellow, and whatever other shades of flowers were all there. 

I dropped the squirrel and whirled happily in the air. A whoop had escaped me and my happiness was radiating off my pelt in waves. 

After my little frenzy was over, I stopped doing … whatever I was doing and started plucking the flowers. 

_Foxleap, never doubt yourself._ I congratulated myself for being so great, and after a while, the flowers were safely plucked and placed underneath the shelter of the bush. 

I grinned, impressed by my own work, and turned away. 

I trotted through the thorn-tunnel, my face flushed at all the hard work. I spied Brambleclaw standing underneath the high-rock and sharply turned away, hoping to blend into the background. 

That doesn’t happen when the grass is green and your pelt is red. 

“Foxleap!” Brambleclaw’s slightly startling voice caused me to stop in my tracks. I stood there for a couple moments, refusing to turn around and meet his gaze. 

“Turn around..” Brambleclaw’s voice was surprisingly softer, and falling for it, I turned around. 

That was a mistake. 

The deputy’s amber eyes were blazing with disappointment and rage. “Where were you the entire day?” he demanded. “I looked for you to go on hunting patrols, but you weren’t there. I looked for you to go on border patrols, but you weren’t there. I looked for you to help the medicine cats, but _you. weren’t. there.”_

I winced and weakly raised my head up, revealing the fat squirrel. “I caught this.” I offered meekly. 

His dark tabby fur was still bristling. “After a whole day’s worth of hunting, that’s all you caught?” He looked thoroughly impressed, though I’m pretty sure it was for all the wrong reasons. 

“It put up quite a fight!” I defended, my voice trembling in the middle. I hoped he didn’t notice that, but only one thing seems to go past his hawk-like eyes is his _ego._

“And you know who’s not gonna put up quite a fight?” He asked, and even though it seemed rhetorical, I shook my head either way. 

“You, when you clean the elder’s den first thing tomorrow.” He answered. 

I gaped unhappily. _I’m doing a favor for them, and this is what I get? I mean, yeah, he didn’t know about it, but he should know the Great Foxleap doesn’t slack off._

The fluffy dark tabby deputy rocked back and forth on his paws, satisfied with my reaction. I fluffed up my pelt unhappily, but didn’t object. _Mr. Bossy Paws here won’t listen anyways._ I reluctantly dipped my head, and was about to turn around before Brambleclaw suddenly leaned forward. 

I froze, not sure where this was going, but Brambleclaw seemed to sniff my pelt. I then took the time to look at my pelt, and couldn’t hold back my gasp at what I saw. 

_A messy pelt with petals and thorns stuck in it, colors from the flowers smeared over it, and a flank that’s scratched….Great Starclan, I look like I’ve been dragged through the Highstones and back by a badger._ Suppressing a guilty purr I scanned Brambleclaw’s face for his reaction, and sure enough, disgust and confusion flitted over his face. 

“Where have you _been_?” he asked, and I ignored the extra emphasis ‘been,’ and pushing the squirrel deeper into my mouth to save me from responding, I mumbled “Fell into a flower patch.” though I’m pretty sure it came out more like “Fesh isto a floover patsch.” 

Brambleclaw frowned and opened his mouth, _to reprimand me, most likely,_ but I shot him a crooked grin and waved ‘bye’ with my tail, before dashing away. 

I finally let out a sigh of relief, and with a soft purr, dropped the squirrel into the full fresh-kill pile. A twinge of guilt ran through me for wasting a whole day, but I pushed it away. _After what they see tonight, I’ll have nothing to feel guilty about!_

I started trotting to the medicine den, to get something for the scratch on my side. It was minor, and hardly visible through my fur, but if it gets infected or something, it’ll turn into a major problem. 

I crashed into a pelt, and turning around, I noticed it was Hazeltail. “Hi there!” she greeted me happily, and I gave a purr in response, before gently bumping my nose with hers. 

Her green eyes took on a look of concern, as she scanned my pelt, and seemed to notice all the stuff stuck on it. “What happened? How did this happen? _Why_ did thi-” I placed the tip of my tail on her muzzle, stopping her from speaking. 

Giving an amused snort, I answered all of her questions one by one. “I fell into a flower patch, and that’s cause I fell through a bush. Why this happened, I was chasing a squirrel.” 

My gray and white patched mate looked a little bit more reassured at that, and she gave a purr. “You never learn, do you?” 

I licked her affectionately between the ears. “Nope, I really don’t.” I replied playfully. 

She shook her head fondly, and nosing my cheek once, she waved with her tail and padded into the warriors’ den, most likely to go sleep in our nest.

I watched her go, a partial grin on my face, before I went to the medicine den. 

Jayfeather asked surprisingly less questions, most likely realizing that he would be nothing but disappointed when he heard the answer. 

I got away pretty easily though, the only thing he said was, ‘ _you have bees in your brain, though I’m sure you already know that.’_ I mean, I didn’t know that but ok, if you say so.

I walked out of the medicine den, the sharp scent of marigold and stickiness of cobwebs plastered on my fur, and went to look for …. Brambleclaw. 

_This cat must know everything, considering how we have to run literally everything by him._ I thought warmly. The dark tabby tom _was_ a teeny bit bossy and all, but he had good intentions and always cared for everyone. 

I found him sharing tongues with his mate, Squirrelflight. When I padded over, the dark ginger warrior mewed a friendly greeting before wishing farewell and going into the warriors’ den for the night. 

“What do you want now?” He sounded so utterly exasperated, that I couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sympathy for the dude. 

“Hello to you too.” Silence was met with my statement, and twitching my whiskers, I continued on, trying not to feel stung by the lack of response. _Poor cat’s had a hard day, and I’m partially responsible for that._

“Can I be the night-guard?” I asked bluntly, hoping to get this over with and put my plan in action. Brambleclaw looked utterly taken aback and then a look of knowingness came onto his face. _What? He can’t have figured me out, no way._

“You’re doing this because you want to get out of the elders den right?” He looked so smug that I couldn’t bring myself to burst his bubble. “I-yea-yeah that’s what. You figured me out … hehe.” I awkwardly chuckled, before he just shook his head. “Well then, alright, no elders’ den for you tomorrow.” He commented, and giving me a flick of an ear, he took his leave. 

I was vaguely surprised he actually agreed, but not wanting to mess anything up, I let it go, and walked over to the thorn tunnel. My paws felt like they were about to fall off, but I forced myself to keep going. 

_For the clan, it’s for the clan._ I repeated that in my head, trying to stir up a little bit more motivation, but my brain felt too dead to do anything. 

My stomach grumbled, and I was awoken to the fact that all I had eaten today was a mouse, and that was during dawn. It was almost night now. I snatched a vole from the fresh-kill pile and gobbled it up hungrily, my stomach finally finding peace. 

I headed over to the thorn entrance, and Sandstorm, who was on guard for the night, looked at me questioningly. 

“I’m guarding for the night.” I told her and confusion was evident on her face. “Brambleclaw assigned _me_.” She replied, light green eyes bewildered. “I’m taking over then.” I mewed hurriedly, I was too impatient to deal with all this. 

Sandstorm seemed to get the hint and blinking her eyes happily at me, she replied with a “Thank you!” and was off, her pale-ginger fur shining silver in the moonlight. I watched as she greeted Firestar and informed him of the news, and the flame colored leader nuzzled her, and brushing pelts, they walked into the leaders’ den to go sleep. 

Firestar scanned the camp once more, and he gratefully glanced at me, dark green eyes gleaming, and I dipped my head in return. 

Soon the camp was empty, and my legs were itching to go get the flowers. I left the thorn entrance and exited camp. 

_Hopefully no one decides to use the dirtplace and notice that I’m missing._

After a bit of wandering, _the scents were a little worn-out,_ I found my flowers and took a huge bundle of them in my jaws, and tucked underneath my chin, I stumbled back into camp. 

Spreading them around the clearing, I raced out of camp to get more flowers, and after 2 more trips, all the flowers I had stolen, _no picked,_ I corrected myself with a shameless purr. 

All the flowers I had _picked_ were spread around the clearing, lighting up the normally green and brown camp. 

The moon was shining silver rays down on it, making the flowers brighten up even more. I had sprinkled some water from a nearby stream on them, an extra shine now visible on it. 

It was a beautiful sight. I puffed up my chest. _Everyone will like this surprise for sure!_

Now it was just time for the last part of my plan, and I can’t say that I wasn’t excited. 

Green eyes shining happily, I trotted over to the entrance of the camp, and yowled. “Help, Shadowclan is attacking!” 

If I was a warrior sound asleep in the den, then my cry would have been pretty believable. 

_Obviously, the Great Foxleap is amazing at everything, and that includes acting too._

Merely a couple seconds were over, before Firestar and Sandstorm stumbled out, looking ruffled but battle-ready, the light of battle evident in their eyes. What they saw though, was another story. They skidded to a stop, and awe was clear on their faces. 

I smirked, happy with their reaction. 

Jayfeather was out of the medicine den, and though sightless, his nose twitched. _He’s picked up the scent of the flowers._ I thought admiringly. 

Longtail, Mousefur, and Purdy were out of the elders’ den, and like Jayfeather, Longtail also picked up on the scent of the herbs, his eyes clouded and sightless. 

Mousefur and Purdy just looked irritated, but that melted away when they were met with the beautiful clearing. 

The queens were out, all looking especially ferocious, but when they saw the astonishing surprise I had held for everyone, they raced back in the den, presumably to wake up the kits and show them this.

For the warriors den, I could see Sorreltail and her brothers looking excited at the sight, while Cloudtail, Graystripe, and Dustpelt just looked impressed. Brightheart, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool were pressed together, looking worried at the aspect of battle, but what greeted them seemed to make them speechless. 

Hazeltail looked slightly knowing, but all the well impressed and happy. Her green eyes met mine, and she blinked affectionately at me. And at that moment, I knew that I had done this right. 

_I knew everyone would like it!_

“What..is this?” Firestar asked me, atop the highrock. 

An infectious grin made its way upon my face, and I answered cheekily. “My surprise! How do you all like it?” 

That’s when the silence from the clearing diminished. _Well done_ and _Great Job!_ were echoed throughout the clearing, each of the cats looking happy and in high spirits. 

After everything died down, Firestar raised his voice. “Well..we have such a beautiful sight in front of us and the fresh kill pile is full. So let’s feast tonight!” 

Exclamations were heard from the crowd, and soon all the cats found a new-found energy. Chatters filled the night air, pelts wove around each other, and a warm, cozy, sort-of feeling was wrapping around us. 

Hazeltail made her way towards me, and twined her tail with me. I knew she was so incredibly proud of me for doing this, and even Icecloud had come and given me a ‘Good job!’ Hazeltail and I talked to each other happily, and while we bit into a squirrel, I glanced up at the sky. 

The moon was shining brightly, the wind whistling, trees rustling, and the sky melting into different shades of blue, purple, and black. 

The wonderful atmosphere felt so perfect. It was so bright even though the sky was dark, but then again, only in the darkness, can we see the stars.

And some days, even the stars shine brighter, just for us. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the story! 
> 
> Foxleap : Come on, this isn't the only surprise that hasn't backfired! 
> 
> Thunderclan : .....
> 
> Foxleap *sighs* : Ok fine, but this surprise was pretty good, eh?
> 
> Thunderclan *grudgingly admits* : Yeah, I guess it was


End file.
